plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trophy
For the PS3 "Trophies" (achievements), see here. For the PlayStation Vita achievements, see here. For PvZ 2 trophies, see here. A Trophy is an item received when the player completes a special level for the first time, which includes Mini-games, puzzles in Puzzle Mode,and levels in Survival Mode. They are picked up just as one would pick up a seed packet at the end of most regular levels (by tapping or clicking on them). In Plants vs. Zombies, if there are more levels to be unlocked in the category where the player collected the trophy, a new level is unlocked in that category after obtaining a trophy. When the player unlocks all the levels in the respective mode, a message simply says "Keep on collecting those trophies!", meaning to collect all trophies for that mode. If all 10 trophies are collected in the Survival Mode, this will unlock the Survival: Endless. ]] A trophy is usually accompanied by the acquisition of a Diamond if this is the first time completing it, with Gold Coins in a bag for subsequent successful attempts. However, in Vasebreaker mode, gold coins are found in the trophy instead of a diamond. Gold coins are also obtained from the remaining Lawn Mowers, Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. The Silver and Gold Sunflower Trophies count as trophies also; although they give the player three and five Diamonds, respectively, instead of one. When playing Versus Mode on the Xbox Live Arcade, PS3, and DS versions, the player will get a green trophy for winning as the plants, or a silver skull trophy for winning as the zombies. This is the first time this trophy appears. ]] Beating the boss level (Day 25, 20 if Dark Ages) of any world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time will award the player with a trophy for that world. *The Ancient Egypt Trophy appears as a golden trophy with a zombie wearing an Egyptian headdress. *The Pirate Seas Trophy appears as a golden trophy with a zombie dressed in a pirate outfit standing on a small chest. *The Wild West Trophy appears as a golden trophy with a zombie dressed in a cowboy outfit. *The Far Future Trophy appears as a golden trophy with a zombie dressed in in an astronaut suit. *The Dark Age Trophy appears as a golden trophy with a zombie dressed in a knight outfit. Types of Trophies *End of Level Trophy *Silver Sunflower Trophy *Gold Sunflower Trophy *Plant Trophy (winning in Versus Mode) *Zombie Trophy (winning in Versus Mode) *The Complete Zombie (actually an achievement) Gallery Plant Trophy.png|Plant Trophy Zombie Trophy.png|Zombie Trophy Money bag.jpg|Money Bag (Earned by completing a game that you've already received the Trophy for) Sunflower trophies.png|Gold and Silver Sunflower Trophies The Complete Zombie2.png|The Complete Zombie Achievement (A Platinum trophy) Trivia *In the older iPhone and iPod Touch versions, it was possible to earn a trophy by hitting a green vase last in Quick Play Vasebreaker. However, this glitch was fixed in a later update. *The XBLA version hides the Silver and Gold Sunflower trophies. *Trophies can be bought in Zombiquarium for 1000 Sun. However, this simply just completes the level, and does not actually award more trophies after one playthrough. *The plant trophy is just a green palette swap of the regular trophy, whereas the zombie trophy has a completely different picture. **This is probably because the regular trophy already has leaves on it. Category:Trophies Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies